Partners
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Token/Clyde lemon, don't like, don't read. Please no flames


**This story is dedicated to Mizuni-no-neko, because she wanted me to write it, so I did.**

**WARNING SLASH and LEMON!!! [[and I'm not talking about the citrus fruit]]**

**I do not own South Park. If I did it would probably be called Slash Park.**

**SxP**

**Clyde's P.O.V.**

I sat on my couch staring blankly down at the History book in front of me. I was supposed to be researching the civil war, but I was too bored to concentrate.

"Clyde? Are you paying attention?" Token asked me.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Well your supposed to be, I'm not gonna do this project by myself." Token replied before turning back to his research.

"Yes you will," I thought to myself. "No matter what I do you always end up doing the project yourself."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm bored, can't we do something else?" I asked.

"The project is due on Thursday." Token reminded me.

"That's like 5 days away," I said.

"No actually it's tomorrow."

"So we have plenty of time."

He just went back to reading.

I leaned over the side of the couch until my nose was agenst his.

"Please," I begged.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, his voice shakey.

"Convincing you that there are better things to do then study," I leaned down giving him a quick peck on the lips making him blush.

"I'm not gay," he said.

"Neither am I," I replied, kissing him a little more deeply. "Consider this," another kiss, "research." I finished.

I slid off the couch so I was sitting on his lap, his lips firmly planted agenst mine.

I licked his bottom lip gently, asking entrance, which I was quickly granted.

I smirked into the kiss as I felt him hardening against me. I ground my hips down into his, making him moan loudly.

"Do you like that," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

"I can't hear you shake your head." I said, loving the fact that I was in control.

"Y-yes sir," he said.

"Would you like me to do it again?"

"Yes sir."

I kissed him again as I continued grinding.

I slipped his shirt off, running my hands down his finely toned cheast, getting lower until I was a few inches from his pants line.

"Please sir," he whined.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"I thought I was touching you," I said I kissed up and down his jaw line.

"No, touch me there," he shoved my hands onto his crotch.

"Your pretty enthusiastic for someone whoes not gay." I laughed as I began to unbutton his jeans.

"I just want to gather plenty of information," he said.

I wrapped my hands around his hard member.

He gasped.

"Oh no, this is just the beginning." I said before lowing my head.

He cried out as I licked up and down his shaft, carefully sucking on the head before taking him fully into my mouth.

"God, Clyde, please faster."

"Oh, no. Your not coming yet." I assured him, before pulling down my pants and boxers.

"Is it gonna hurt?" he asked, fully understanding what I was about to do.

"Only a bit," I said. "Now suck." I said offering him my fingers.

I bit back a moan and his mouth worked on my fingers, getting them wet with his skilled tongue.

I pulled them back.

"If your hurt, stop me." I told him.

I inserted 1 finger in, giving him some time to get use to the feeling before inserting another.

"Forget the fingers just fuck me," he nearly shouted.

I pulled the fingers out put in myself.

He moaned loudly.

"Harder, Clyde."

"Beg," I commanded.

"Clyde please, ram your glorious cock into my tight virgin ass." I smiled. That was enough for me.

I thruster harder. He threw his head back in ecstasy. I had obviously found the prostate.

"Clyde, I'm gonna," he was having trouble finishing that sentence.

"Come for me baby," I said.

So he did, the site of it sent me over the edge.

I laid down on top of him, my shirt dirty with his come.

"We need to get back to work." he said, out of breath.

I rolled my eyes. "I liked this research better." I said.

But there was no use reasoning with Token when he need to finish a project.

So we dressed and got back to work.

Maybe I would partner up with Token more often.


End file.
